From The Ashes
by TheDarkestButterfly
Summary: AU, In a world where Hisoka met young Gon early on, and taught him in the only way he could, what would become of the HunterXHunter world? Darker/Strong Gon- GonxHisokaxKilluaxKurapika. Warning: Slash


-x-

Rating: T, possiblly M, for torture, gore, violence, small children doing what they shouldn't, and hints at sexual situation (a.k.a slash, yaoi, gay, whatever you wish to call it.)

Summary: AU, In a world where Hisoka met young Gon early on, and taught him in the only way he could, what would become of the HunterXHunter world? Darker/Strong Gon- GonxHisokaxKilluaxKurapika (heh.)

-x-

Chapter 01: Introduction: The Deal.

-X-

The day was calm, the wind still and cool, yet Gon could not help but wonder why today seemed odd. Something was going to happen, Gon decided, and a quick glance upwards into the treetops confirmed the thoughts. The many creatures of the forest were restless, cawing warnings and growling plans of safety. Of course, Gon couldn't exactly understand the animals, per say, but he had been surrounded by them for long enough to know their mannerisms and what they meant.

The boy hummed, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes as rough bark scrapped his back. He was shirtless, and though it wasn't entirely a good idea to do so in the forest Gon had always preferred it. The shirt would rip anyway, he though dismissively, opening an eye as he heard a rustle of leaves. He stared into sickly yellow eyes, and bowed his head in greeting to the large viscous looking wolf. Many would be afraid when faced with this kind of situation, but Gin understood the creatures of the forest better than most, and he knew that the wolf was not here for a challenge, or any malicious intent. In fact, the creature looked...cautious.

Gon narrowed his eyes, never moving a muscle as he glanced further behind the wolf.

Gon hummed in thought, wondering why the alpha though it was needed for his pack to desert his den, at least for now. He dismissed them as they went passed, more concerned over what changes the forest would be undergoing. He sighed, deciding there was nothing he could do, and continued on towards Mito-san's house.

Although Gon would love this to be his home, there had never been that sort of feeling associated with the house. It wasn't that his aunt was unwelcoming or unloving, quite the opposite. However, lies can never be the basis to a relationship, and he found too many for there to be anything solid.

Jumping tree to tree, Gon tried to focus on the feeling of wind through his hair. He loved it, and it always made him calm. He hummed a bit, the scenery only a blur as he jumped. He wondered what his aunt would be making for dinner- though anything she made would taste amazing he supposed-

He skidded to a halt, quickly pivoting on his foot and propelling himself onto a branch a couple of trees away. He started to sweat and his pupils grew, suddenly hearing the eerie stillness and realizing he could only hear the leisurely steps of another beyond his own harsh breathe. He clutched the branch as he stared beyond the leaves, his eyes catching a shock of red before suddenly, a person was before him on the branch. His eyes widened as he eyed the curved eyes and simple smirk.

And suddenly, Gin knew nothing would be the same.

-x-

When she saw her nephew she was immediately horrified.

He walked in slowly, swaying lightly as he clutched his side and his hair lying flat and shadowing his face. Behind him, a trail of shocking red, and as he paused he coughed, blood splattering the floor. She froze, wide eyes slowing taking in the deep gashes that littered his body and as he looked at her she gasped and took a step back.

His eyes held a terrifying blankness, and his face a deep gash that traveled along his cheek only to end at his neck. Her hands shook as she covered her mouth, but Gon said nothing as he slowly dragged himself across the kitchen and to the bathroom.

"Gon...!" She whispered hoarsely, but he dismissed her with a glance as he trailed blood along the floor.

She never moved as the door clicked shut, and she slowly closed her eyes as memories swarmed her mind.

Why was he so like Him...?

-x-

" Oh? Your growing slower, boya."

The sentence may have seemed neutral too some, maybe even concerned, but Gon knew that the man was anything but. His voice was a deep baritone, and his condescending tone leaked into it almost naturally. But Gon said nothing, only spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth and glared at the red haired man through his matted hair.

"_Ah_, those eyes. So strong, so deep, so defiant. I would be careful boya, your turning me on."

Gon couldn't help but snort, sighing as he stood straight and brushed his hair away from his face. Blood slicked the onyx hair back, and he sighed again as he eyed the man across form him. Hisoka was indeed psychotic, and Gon knew this well. However, this psychotic man was what he needed, and what he needed was training. Of course, Hisoka only did things if they benefited him, so they had made a deal. Gon winced a bit at the though of their deal, before pushing the thoughts aside.

Hisoka smirked a bit more, suffiling his cards as he watched through narrow yellow eyes at _his_ boy. Yes, he was his. He was his the moment he had sliced his face, and the moment when the boy had glared at him. Ah, his defiant amber eyes always made him tingle. The boy had fought back of course, but he had thoroughly played with the boy until he was simply a bloody mess. But even when he laid dying in the dirt, bloodied and broken but alive, the boy still looked at him with those _eyes_. The eyes that taunted Hisoka in their intensity, the eyes that he knew he wanted to own, the eyes that showed Hisoka someone worth defeating.

Of course, he was never the teacher type (it had nothing to do with the fact that he was on the scary side, thank you very much) and he had told this to the broken boy. He had never really considered it actually, he was going to leave the boy and maybe show up in a year to see if the boy was as dangerous as he wanted him to be, but he had been genuinely surprised when the boy had actually started laughing as he layed bleeding to death. He laughed, and simply told Hisoka that he wanted him to teach him.

It was actually quite shocking, of course, considering he almost killed the boy, and here he was asking him to teach him. And yet...

He hummed as he watched Gon ready himself, and breathed deeply as he took in the picture the younger made. His lithe form was painted crimson, his face dirty and still holding the deep scar that Hisoka himself had given him (his insides squirmed pleasantly at the thought of the mark) and his amber eyes just as piercing and defiant. He chucked, lifting a few cards between his fingers as he walked toward Gon.

He couldn't wait for his little Gon to grow up.

-x-

AN: Well, that's it for now. Yes, I am back (for those who private messaged me asking so). I hope you enjoyed the intro. Reviews would be appreciated, although optional, and yes I will update tomorrow. I have many plans for this story, and many things I wish to accomplish. I hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy. :D

-x-


End file.
